


Between a God and a Bucky

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Male receiving oral, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Bucky and Loki come back from a mission to find the reader masturbating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader, Winterfrost/reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Between a God and a Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This just suddenly came to me. I had been thinking about Bucky and Loki a lot, so they were the first two to pop in my head when I got this idea. This is my first time writing anal and a threesome, so be gentle with me. And hope you enjoy. Oh, and forgive the title. Y’all know how much I suck at that, and I was trying to be cute but yeah it probably isn’t. Lol  
> PS. This is my third story that includes the Hitachi magic wand, just saying there is a REASON.

You were so focused, your eyes closed tight as you chased after the orgasm you felt like your body needed, had been needing for a week now. So focused you didn’t hear the door to your room open and close, didn’t hear two sets of footfalls coming across the room, didn’t sense their presence until they spoke.

“Look at our girl, Loki. She started without us,” Bucky’s voice was gruff and strained. You didn't stop your ministrations, the wand still pressed to your clit as you squirmed on the bed, eyes still closed.

“Hmmmmm,” Loki replied. “I see that, James. Perhaps, we should punish her for not waiting for us. Perhaps we should make her watch as we pleasure each other. Perhaps…” His voice trailed off, and you opened your eyes to see Loki was whispering in Bucky's ear. His hand on Bucky's chest sliding down as he whispered. Bucky nodded to whatever it was, and his eyes fluttered closed as Loki's hand reached its destination and squeezed the bulge in his pants.

You watched as Bucky brought a hand up to caress Loki's face as he moved his head toward him. The kiss was passionate, tongues caressing and moans coming from both men. Your thumb pressed the control on the wand to the higher setting. The louder buzzing causing Loki to pull away from Bucky, tutting at you.

“Now, pet. How is it punishment if we let you keep playing with yourself?” Loki crooned to you as he drew closer taking the wand from you and switching it off. He threw it down on the bed just out of your reach then turned to Bucky. “James, are you ready to help punish our bad girl?”

Bucky licked his lips, nodding and moving to the edge of the bed. “You gotta behave, doll, or we'll have to restrain you.” Just the sound of his voice had you dripping even more, but you pushed yourself to a sitting position resting against the headboard, placing your hands in your lap so they could see them.

“Good girl,” he rasped before turning his attention back to Loki who with a flick of his wrist had both of them naked. Bucky pushed Loki back onto the foot of the bed, following him down his lips covering Loki's. He pulled away from the kiss, Loki nipping his bottom lip earning a groan from both you and Bucky. Your hands twitched in your lap as Bucky sucked at Loki's neck then kissed his way down to his chest. When Bucky's teeth grazed over his nipple, Loki's back arched, a gasp caught in his throat as he tried to hold it back.

You whimpered from where you sat, eager to join in. The two men continued to ignore you or at least pretended they were ignoring you. They heard every sound you made, could tell how agitated you were to join as your hands clenched into fists on your lap, your thighs rubbing together as your body ached for their touch. Loki smirked, eyes meeting yours, as Bucky's mouth closed around his cock.

You bit your lip, almost chewing on it, sliding your hands beneath your thighs so you were sitting on them as the urge to touch yourself and them was becoming too much. Bucky devoured Loki, making obscene noises as his mouth moved up and down Loki's cock.

Loki's fingers pushed into the former soldier's long locks stilling Bucky's head as he thrust his hips up fucking Bucky's mouth. It was too much, you whined with need, and Bucky reached out a hand to your ankle. Before he could tug you closer, Loki stopped him.

“Not yet, darling. She can wait just...a...moment...long-” Loki was almost breathless as Bucky brought him closer to ecstasy, his words cut off as he fell over the edge, Bucky drinking him down. He pulled away from Loki slowly, taking pleasure in the shudders he was pulling from the god. Still hovering over Loki, he turned his head to take in how your hands were now clawing at the sheets, your thighs pressed together as you wriggled on the bed.

“Think she's been punished enough now? She's been such a good girl, not touchin’ herself. Maybe we can do that other thing, the one you whispered to me?” He asked turning back to Loki.

“Hmmmm, perhaps,” Loki replied with his trademark devilish smile. In a flash, he switched positions, Bucky now underneath him. “Come here, pet,” he beckoned for you to join them at the foot of the bed. You crawled over to them, sitting back on your heels waiting to see what they wanted you to do.

“Why don't you give him the same treatment he just gave me?” Loki asked, moving to give you room.

You nodded as you settled at Bucky's side, your hand gliding up and down his shaft before lowering your head and flicking your tongue across the slit, licking the pre-cum off the tip making his cock twitch. Keeping your hand wrapped around him you sucked the head of his cock into your mouth, your hand twisting, moving it up and down as you sucked and licked the tip. His right hand moved to the nape of your neck, resting there for the moment, as his left hand gripped the sheets. 

Loki had crawled on the bed behind you, you could feel him there, his body not quite touching yours. His hand brushed down your back slowly making you shudder. He reached your lower back then caressed both hands over your ass, then down the backs of your thighs and up again. You moaned around Bucky's cock as Loki's thumbs stroked your inner thighs each stroke bringing them closer to your wet heat.

You took more of Bucky into your mouth, opening up as your lips moved slowly up and down the shaft. You heard the click, the buzz of your vibrator on the high setting but still jumped slightly when Loki placed it against your swollen nub. You gagged slightly as the movement brought the head of Bucky’s cock to the back of your throat. Your hands gripped Bucky's thigh and abs, holding on as your first orgasm washed over you, your mouth still wrapped around his cock. 

Loki clicked the vibrator off but left it pressed to your swollen nub. You continued working Bucky’s cock, moaning around him as you rode the aftershocks of your orgasm. Just as you came down, Loki flicked the switch again and you were soon in the throes of another one, gasp and whining around Bucky’s hard cock as his fingers tightened in your hair and his hips thrust upward. Loki stopped the vibrator once again, he and Bucky both telling you what a good girl you were. Just as you thought Loki was through with torturing you, you heard the click and buzz once more. This time they could hear your muffled scream as the vibrator hit your overstimulated clit, Bucky moaning at the vibrations this caused. You finally pulled away, collapsing across his stomach, begging Loki to stop as it became too much.

He obliged, clicking the vibrator off once more and this time tossing it to the side. He and Bucky were both running their hands over you, making you shudder more; you were so sensitive to touch at the moment. “You alright, doll?”

You nodded against his chest then answered, “Mmmhmm, just need a moment.”

Loki chuckled, “Alright, just a moment, pet. We aren’t done with you just yet.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you replied, sitting up with a wicked grin on your face.

“Good,” Loki said giving you his own wicked smile. He nodded to Bucky, “Sergeant.”

Bucky smirked then hooked his metal hand around your right leg pulling you to straddle him. You rocked your hips, your wet pussy gliding across his erection causing him to groan loudly. His hands gripped your hips lifting you up, and you placed his cock at your entrance then slowly sheathed him, both of you moaning as your pussy clenched around him, still sensitive. His hands still on your hips, he helped you rock against him and you could already feel the tingling of another orgasm building. You were so focused you missed Loki moving behind you until you felt his arms wrap around you. 

His chest was pressed to your back, making you very aware of his erection between you. His hands moved to your breasts, nimble fingers plucking at your nipples as he nipped at the nape of your neck. You let your head fall back on to his shoulder then you turned your head; he captured your lips in a kiss, nipping your lips before plunging his tongue in your mouth. You moaned and Bucky’s hip surged upwards. 

As Loki released you from the kiss and his embrace, Bucky’s arms wrapped around you pulling you down chest to chest and into his own fervent kiss. You whimpered into his mouth as you felt Loki behind you, his lubed fingers preparing you for him. Once you were ready, he eased into you slowly and carefully. The three of you groaned when he was fully seated in you. The two of them moved slowly at first, letting your body adjust to them. Bucky pushed you up to a sitting position, his hands once again on your hips as Loki’s arms wrapped around you pulling your back flush to his chest. Bucky guided your hips so you were moving up and down on his cock as Loki thrust into you from behind. 

One of Loki’s hands slid down your body, his fingers finding your nub, making you buck against his hand as it was still overly sensitive. The three of you moved in tandem, Loki’s fingers continuing to stroke you until you fell over the edge, your walls convulsing around Bucky bringing him over with you. Loki was the last to follow, his hips moving faster as the two of you came, his hands gripping your hips with one last thrust, then the two of you collapsing on top of Bucky.

You were spent, not moving even after feeling Loki slowly slip from you. “I think our girl needs a rest,” Bucky said, smiling softly as he brushed your hair back.

“Yes, she does,” Loki replied, you could hear the smile in his voice. “Let’s get her cleaned up, James, then we’ll all go to bed.”

Bucky sat up, holding onto you, your arms and legs wrapped around him as he stood and followed Loki into the bathroom. Even though Loki could have easily had the three of you cleaned up in seconds, the two of them enjoyed doting on you. The three of you stood in the large shower, one washing your hair as the other bathed you, taking care with you before quickly washing themselves. 

Soon the three of you were back in the bed, you sandwiched between the two of them, snuggled into Bucky’s chest as Loki spooned you. It wasn’t long before you had drifted off to sleep, the god and former soldier placing gentle kisses to your forehead and shoulder, both falling asleep soon after.


End file.
